


These Kids Aren't Alright

by DachkiPanda



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: AU, Boarding School AU, Cole's an angry emo, Garmadon's a mafia leader, I was bored and this kinda happened, Jay's a sassy sarcasm king, Kai's a pyromaniac, Lloyd's a brat, Misako is a poor mom, Multi, Nya's a good sister, Sensei Wu isn't the best uncle, The Boys are Bad, Zane's a quiet spooky boi, also a few elemental masters and secondary characters will play minor rolls in this, but they get along soooo yay, pretty much everyone hates everything, the original characters are more background characters except for one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DachkiPanda/pseuds/DachkiPanda
Summary: An AU in which the boys are teenage assholes who get sent to a boarding school to get their shit together





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> So this uh..this exists now. I was just sitting bored and thought, what if the boys went to a boarding school together? Like Lloyd went to Darkley's. So uh yeah, hope you enjoy this.

The principal of the school plopped down at his desk with a sigh. There were five new students coming in today, a rather large group that the man was not prepared for. They were scheduled to arrive that afternoon, so for now he supposed it was best to go over their files and records. He opened up the manilla folder, taking a sip from his mug of coffee while reading about the first student.

The boy's photo was at the top of the page. He looked as if he had a mix of a Japanese and Hispanic heritage, judging by his tanned skin and smaller eyes. Speaking of which, his eyes were a unique color, an amber that resembled the color of a blazing fire. On top of his head was a mess of brown hair, that spiked out in all different directions and looked as if the boy used an entire canister of hair gel a day. He had scars over his left eye, one that nicked his brow and two right below his eye. One could only guess how he got them.

His name was Kai Smith. He was eighteen years old. Records on him gave poor feedback, especially his attendance. The teen had often skipped weeks at a time and then only showing up for a few days. Most of those days he wouldn't even go to all of his classes, ditching and going back home. His reason for being sent to the boarding school? Commiting arson on school grounds. Apparently, Kai had lit a fire in an empty chemistry classroom, which quickly spread throughout the school. His punishment was either the boarding school, or jailtime. After much arguing apparently, he had finally settled on the boarding school. 

The next student coming was another boy, Jay Walker. He was seventeen years old. He had short, messy ginger auburn hair that matched his pale complexion. He had electric blue eyes, which stood out with the help of the freckles dotting his face. He would have seemed innocent, and nerdy, if not for the deep scowl on his face. His reason for coming to the boarding school? Pranking teachers. Apparently the boy was a skilled engineer, though he only used said skills to create obnoxious inventions only made to piss people off. Eventually the teachers got fed up with it and demanded the boy pay the consequences. 

The third student in the files would be feared throughout the school, the principal could tell just by his looks. Buff was a low way to describe the boy, it seemed he never missed a day at the gym and as a result had large muscles. His overall physical wasn't bad, he had a darker complexion with shaggy black hair that looked as if he only ever bothered to brush through it. His eyes were dark brown, like mud or dark chocolate. This boy was Cole Brookestone, a nineteen year old. His reason for being sent to the boarding school? Assault. Cole had gotten into many fights at his old school, but the most recent one drew the line. He had beaten four other boys to a pulp, and it took two officers to pull him away. The staff would have to keep their eyes on this one.

The fourth boy caught the principal by surprise. He did not look like he belonged in a boarding school at all. He had platinum blonde hair, styled up straight into a crew cut. His overall complexion was pale, and he was smaller in width for a boy his height. He even had a soft smile on his face. However, upon closer inspection, one could see a cold look in his icy blue eyes, like he cared about nothing but himself. His name was Zane Julien, a nineteen year old just like Cole. The two were coming from the same school as well. Strangely, Zane's reason for being sent to the boarding school was not mentioned in his file. The staff would have to keep a careful eye on him as well.

The final boy in the files almost made the principal spit out his coffee. He had to do a double take to make sure he wasn't mistaking this boy for someone else. Sure enough, it was who he feared it would be. Lloyd Garmadon, the one and only son of the powerful mafia leader Montgomery Garmadon. The principal sighed in disbelief, running a hand through his greying hair as he read through Lloyd's file. The boy himself was very similar to his father in terms of looks, though some things differed. While Mr. Garmadon had piercing red eyes, Lloyd's were a brighter green. Also unlike Garmadon, Lloyd's jawline was smooth and round, just barely becoming a man. Their hairstyles however, were very similar. The boy had blonde hair, inherited from his uncle most likely as both Mr. and Mrs. Garmadon had been brunettes. The reason Lloyd had been sent to the school was theft. Apparently he had been stealing from his teachers for months, piling up over five thousand dollars worth of stolen goods. The principal just hoped the boy would behave, even if it meant he went free early.

Soon after the principal put the files away, his secretary entered the room, a frustrated look in her tired eyes. "Mr. Lawton, we've got five new students who just arrived." He finished putting in the last file, Jay's, before turning to her. "Alright, thank you Ms. Young. I'll be out to speak with them in a moment." Ms. Young left the room, sighing irritably before putting on a smile and returning to the front where the boys waited. "Thank you for being so patient. Mr. Lawton will be out momentarily." She started to walk past the boys to get back to her seat, but gasped when she felt someone slap her rump. She turned around quickly, flustered and red in the face, to see the boy with spiked hair smirking, a cigarette she hadn't known he had resting between his fingers. The other boys snickered as she glared at him. "How dare you-!" The boy cut her off, taking a drag from his cigarette. "Couldn't help myself. Someone wearing a skirt as short as you are's bound to get her ass slapped at some point." Ms. Young clenched her fists, about to give this boy what for when Mr. Lawton appeared.

The principal cleared his throat, gaining the attention of all the boys. "I don't know what has happened, but I suggest you stop harassing my secretary." Kai snorted, taking another long drag from his cigarette. "And what are you gonna do if I don't?" Mr. Lawton approached calmly, gaze fixed on the shorter teen. "I believe you remember what your only other option was besides this school." Kai glared at him, throwing the remains of his cigarette down and stepping on it. "Whatever old man. I'm only here cause my sister convinced me." 

"A good thing for her to do too. I'd be grateful I had someone like her around." Kai said nothing more as the principal stepped back, folding his hands behind his back. "As all of you already know, this is a boarding school. I will warn you that we are not as lenient about misbehavior as your previous schools. If you make one slip up, you will be sent off to prison." The auburn haired boy, Jay, spoke up, sounding angry. "What?! I didn't even do anything illegal!" Mr. Lawton turned his gaze to Jay. "Harrassment is a crime, Mr. Walker. And if all of your previous teachers decided to file against you, you would be behind bars for quite some time." The smaller male growled out a 'Whatever', but quieted down. "Now, for today, you will be restricted to staying in your assigned rooms. You will be given your uniforms and textbooks, then I advise you to rest up for tomorrow." With that, the principal left, leaving Ms. Young to escort the boys. She wanted to scream when Kai purposefully walked close to her, his smirk confirming that he planned on torturing her with his presence. The boys that ended up sharing barracks were Kai and Jay, and Cole and Zane. Lloyd was placed in a barrack that belonged to one boy, a fellow blonde with many piercings in his ears, along with snakebites, and evil red eyes. The boys were given their uniforms, white button up long sleeve shirts with khaki pants and a black belt. As soon as everything was done, Ms. Young rushed back to her office. With a breath of relief, she sat down, continuing what she had been doing.

She had never been so happy to do paperwork.


	2. Settle In And Make Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone talks to their roommates

Kai tossed his uniform aside as soon as the woman from before left. Shame as fine a body as she had, she had to be a stuck up bitch, acting like her skirt wasn't up to her upper thighs. Ignoring Jay, the boy he was stuck with as a roommate, he walked over and flopped on the bed on the right side of the room. He pulled a box of cigarettes out of the inside of his hoodie, where a secret pocket was sewn for whenever his teachers decided to take them. 

"Dude, how many secret pockets do you have? The guy on the bus took two packs from you and then the principal took another." Kai glanced at the other male before pulling out and lighting a cigarette, taking a long drag and breathing out the smoke. "All I'll say is, catch me dead without a smoke. Unless they want me to set this place on fire like I did my last school."

Jay snorted, not believing a word the boy said. "You set your school on fire? You expect me to believe that?" Kai turned and glared at him. With a flick of his thumb he lit his lighter, letting the flame dance and flicker. "Sorry, do you want a recreation?" Jay rolled his eyes, causing Kai to huff. "I swear I'm gonna kill Nya for convincing me to come to this damn place."

Jay seemed to perk up a bit, smirking. "Ah, that's right, you've got a sister." Kai raised a brow at him. "Yeah, so what?" Jay wiggled his eyebrows. "So, is she hot?"

The brunette was across the room holding Jay up by the collar of his shirt in a matter of seconds. "Listen, I don't care who the fuck you think you are, when my sister comes to visit, you keep your eyes and hands off of her." Jay snickered, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Sure pal, whatever you say." Kai wasn't satisfied with that answer, but he found himself quite tired. So he dropped the other on his rump before snuffing out his cigarette and falling back down onto the bed. He heard Jay grumble, but didn't bother to listen.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Zane had been quiet the entire ride to the school. It wasn't an abnormal thing, but Cole was curious what was going on in his head. So, once they had both put their uniforms away, Cole approached him.

"Something on your mind, frosty?" He had called Zane by the nickname ever since they met, finding that the boy fit the stone cold ice prince roll fairly well. It was a fond memory, their meeting. Cole had been about to get into a fight with one of the football players. When Zane approached, Cole had thought he was one of the good kids trying to come and stop the fight before it began. However, both Cole and the football player were surprised when Zane stated he wanted to fight by Cole's side.

The jock had snorted. "What, is he your boyfriend?" Cole was about to throw a punch, when Zane held a hand out in front of him. It was the first time he had seen Zane's infamously creepy smile. "No," He had answered. "Call me a sadist, but I simply enjoy the feeling of someone's nasal bone cracking underneath my fist, or the feeling of a tooth being knocked out."

The two had been inseperable after that fight. The sound of Zane's chuckle snapped Cole out of his memories. "Not in particular. Simply thinking about how our time here shall go." Cole gave a small smile, nudging the other boy. "Well whatever happens, we've got each other's back." Zane laughed softly, taking the other's hand and placing it over his own heart, something he found himself doing when he was feeling emotional. "Yes, that we do."

Cole smiled, turning his hand to give Zane's a light squeeze. "Come on, let's get some sleep. Plenty of assholes to deal with tomorrow." Zane laughed again, looking up at the other with a softened gaze. "You are correct."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"So, who are you again?"

Lloyd didn't know how to feel about the boy who was his roommate. Something just felt odd about him. He had a paler complexion, and his blonde hair was shoulder length and on the spikey side. He had many a piercings, two in each earlobe, three in the upper parts of his ears, snakebites in his lips, and an eyebrow piercing. He didn't have all of them in at once, but Lloyd had studied him long enough to count each one. His eyes were a blood red color, more of a brighter crimson whenever the light from their window caught his irises.

The other boy glanced at him before resuming what he was doing, writing down in a journal. "Levi, but everyone here calls me Havoc." Lloyd couldn't help but snort. "Havoc? Really? That's kinda lame." Havoc shrugged. "So long as they don't call me something that sets me off, it's fine by me." 

Lloyd leaned back, reading a few more pages of his comic book before speaking again. "How long have you been here?"

"Right at two years."

"What?!" Lloyd's head shot up, looking to the other again. "You're kidding me." Havoc snorted, not looking up from his journal. "Wish I was. Mom dropped me here as soon as the school hollered I was a bother." Lloyd cringed. "Tell me I won't be here that long." 

Havoc finally looked up, meeting Lloyd's green eyes. "Look, I can't tell you how long you'll be here. I've been here so long because I refuse to do what these assholes say. If you're good you get out early. But," Havoc smirked, something that made him look evil, sinister, so much so a shiver ran down Lloyd's spine. "Who needs to behave when you can just run away?"

"You're planning to leave?" Lloyd asked. "As soon as I can come up with a good plan, yeah." Lloyd narrowed his eyes before smiling. "Tell you what. I'm in here for stealing. But I got away with quite a bit before they caught me. Once you've got a plan, I'll get my hands on whatever you need." Havoc raised a brow, clearly intrigued, but suspicious. "What's the catch?" 

"The catch is, when you run, you've got to bring me with you." Lloyd held out a hand, offering it to Havoc. "So, you in?" Havoc looked at the others hand, then to his face. Then he smirked, taking the other's hand in a firm shake.

"I'm in."


End file.
